governmentwikiaorg-20200215-history
Electricity Authority of Cyprus
The Electricity Authority of Cyprus (EAC) currently holds a monopoly on electricity generation in Cyprus although the market is open to other companies. It operates through three power stations: * Dekelia Power Station * Moni Power Station * Vasilikos Power Station In 2007, it generated a total of 4 786,2 GW of electricity. As a precondition to Cyprus' accession to the European Union, the local market for electricity generation has been liberalised and as such EAC has sought to diversify into other products. Since 2005 the company has been involved in a high profile scandal involving the alleged theft of millions of euros from the employees' pension scheme. Power Stations Dekelia Power Station This is one of three power plants belonging to the Electricity Authority of Cyprus. It is located approximately 15 km east of the city of Larnaca and it has a capacity of 360 MW. The original plant was the first of the company which started building it in the mid-1950s. Completed, it consisted of seven steam turbogenerators with a total capacity of 84 MW. As the machinery grew old and demand rose steadily, a new plant was built next to the old. Built in three phases, the current power plant consists of six steam turbines, each of a capacity of 60 MW. All boilers burn heavy fuel oil and were built by Waagner Biró. The first two turbines and generators were supplied by Siemens and came online in 1982 and 1983. Turbines 3 and 4 were made by Toshiba and the corresponding generators by Alsthom and came online in 1986. The plant was completed with the supply of turbogenerators 5 and 6 from Bharat Heavy Electricals in 1992 and 1993. The original plant was demolished in the early 2000s. Moni Power Station This is the second power plant the Electricity Authority of Cyprus built. It is located some 20 km east of the city of Limassol. Construction started in the 1960s and when completed it consisted of six steam turbogenerators each having a capacity of 30 MW. Heavy fuel oil is fired in all boilers. In the late 1980s, four gas turbines using diesel were added. Each is capable of 37.5 MW, and so the entire plant capacity is now 330 MW. Vasilikos Power Station This is the newest power plant of the Electricity Authority of Cyprus. It is located between Larnaca and Limassol and it is still developing. The first phase came online in the early 2000s and consisted of two ABB steam turbogenerators each with a capacity of 130 MW and a gas turbine at 37.5 MW. Steam is produced in heavy fuel oil fired boilers made by Austrian Energy and Environment. The boilers may be converted to using coal, but it is unlikely that this option will be exercised. The second phase consists of a single-steam turbogenerator at 130 MW that came online in 2005. The boiler for this was supplied by Ansaldo and it too burns heavy fuel oil. This cannot be converted to burning coal and so it is physically smaller than the other two. The Authority has decided on combined cycle technology for the third unit of the plant. Two gas fired turbogenerators will be combined with one steam turbogenerator. There is provision for diesel firing until a gas terminal is built in Cyprus. References Cyprus Category:Companies of Cyprus Cyprus el:Αρχή Ηλεκτρισμού Κύπρου